Project Summary This proposal requests funding for the acquisition of a 400 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer with both solution and solid-state NMR capability. The requested instrument will complete a regional NMR facility located in the chemistry department at Binghamton University. The three major users of the proposed instrument are early career faculty in their fifth/sixth year who have recently been awarded ~ $3.3 million in NIH funding for biomedical research. The NMR needs of the department are currently met by a 600 MHz NMR (solution and solids) acquired in 2011 (NSF-MRI) and a 400 MHz NMR (solution only) owned by the Binghamton University Pharmacy School that is temporarily made available to chemistry users. Relocation of the 400 MHz NMR to the new off-campus Pharmacy School building in Fall 2018 will make it inaccessible to chemistry users. Over 90% of the available time on the 600 MHz instrument is currently utilized for long-term experiments by the three major users of this proposal. These NMR-intensive research programs will be crippled when the 600 MHz instrument becomes the sole NMR spectrometer (in Fall 2018) for all specialized and routine experiments. This proposal is our response to this critical need for a modern NMR spectrometer that complements the over-burdened 600 MHz instrument. We are requesting funding for a lower-field instrument that can strategically distribute the department?s NMR needs between the two modern spectrometers. With the proposed instrument having both solution and solid-state NMR capability, we expect both spectrometers to share the burden of long-term experiments thereby providing short-term users with the ability to choose either a higher or lower field NMR depending on the specific needs of their experiments. Acquisition of the proposed 400 MHz NMR will re-invigorate our research environment and enable all seven NIH-funded research groups in the department (3 major + 4 minor users) to meet their NMR-based research needs.